1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for controlling and varying the level of theater lights and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brightness or level of theater lights at one time was controlled manually by adjusting individual rheostats or autotransformers for each light or bank of lights. As theatrical programs became more sophisticated, automated light control systems were developed to fade lights in or out according to a predetermined program or time sequence. However, because performances often vary depending on the performers, audience, etc., it was necessary to provide for manual override so the fades could be sped up or slowed down as the performance required.
Typical prior art automated lighting systems included a potentiometer for each light or bank of lights driven by a motor through a slip clutch. When the program called for fading a light the motor would be energized and turn the potentiometer at a constant rate. If the operator desired to change the rate, he simply took hold of the moving potentiometer knob and turned it faster or slower. This system had the disadvantages of being bulky, clumsy and unreliable due to the large number of mechanical components.